Six Souls: One Day Renamed
by Peace-Love-Read
Summary: When six very different teens clash, something very different happens. New enemies, new love, new friendships. Things can change in one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! This is a brand new story I wrote that isn't really based on anything at all, just my own little story. Hope you like it! And reviewing makes my writing world go round! **

"Bye Lyndra! I'll see you tomorrow," sang Kay Lysamen, as she strapped on her baby blue roller skates. It was a nice April day, and she had decided to skate home instead of taking the bus. Kay received rude looks from her classmates as she casually skated down the halls of Filmore Dale Junior High, trying to reach the school parking lot. To them, Kay was a total outsider. She talked differently, dressed differently, acted differently. Kay was not the average, normal 14-year-old girl. And she made no effort to change herself. So her most people hated her. Except for her two best friends, Lyndra Malose and Celeste Wanewater. But there was one person who loathed her the most, and that was Kara Sanders. She couldn't stand that Kay totally ruined the status quo. Kay sat wherever she wanted at lunch, and talked to the football players like they were her friends. The simple thought of Kay, her doll-like face, with her huge gray eyes, and little red mouth. And her eccentric red hair. A lot of people thought she'd dyed it, but Kara knew you could never get your hair like that simply by dying it. Kay's hair was a God-given gift. She glared at Kay as she made her way to her locker, but Kay didn't seem to notice. She never seemed to notice.

"Ok, so I'll see you all at my house at five. You better be there," Kara Sanders said, tossing her blonde hair away from her face. Her large group of wannabes and friends nodded meekly. "Well, bye," Kara said, flouncing off towards Kay, to the school parking lot. She had a plan. And it involved Kay Lysamen, walking home from school, and baby blue roller skates.

"See you tomorrow, man," Jake Balmer said to his best friend, Kevin Latimer, who at the moment was giving him a questioning look.

"Dude, we have practice today," Kevin said, motioning toward his football helmet.

"Well, tell Coach I won't be there," Jake said, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you coming to practice? You seemed pretty excited about our game against Ridge this Saturday," Kevin said, proving his point that something obviously was wrong.

"You know, Kara told me to do that. Something about game attendance being low. I can't believe what a bossy you-know-what I chose for a girlfriend. I think I might break up with her," Jake said.

Kevin's face brightened as he put two and two together. "Oh, so you need some time to think out your girl problems. Well, just remember communication is key in a healthy relationship and-"

"You really need to stop reading your mom's magazines. Not only do you look like Oprah, you sound like her too," Jake said, grinning.

"I do not-! And if I'm Oprah, you're ! And so what if my hair's a bit on the curly side, and I have the same skin tone as her? I'm a freakin' bean pole!" Kevin said, pretending to be angry.

Jake snorted. "Anyway, cover for me today, bro. Hope Coach doesn't explode."

"Yeah. What if he sits on me?"

"BYE, Kevin," Jake said walking past his friend, and out to the school parking lot.

"Farewell, Dr. Phil!" Kevin called.

Jake chuckled at Kevin's silliness. He still didn't understand why they were best friends, they were so different. But yet here they were, best buddies since kindergarten. He then switched his thoughts to his and Kara's relationship. '_This should go well,'_ Jake thought to himself.

"Goodbye Mattybear!" Matt Fuley winced at the all-too-familiar voice of Alisha Minards, a mousy-looking girl who had had a crush on Matt since the second grade. _'Great,'_ Matt thought. _'This is JUST what I need.'_ He stuck his head in his locker, silently willing for Alisha not to come back for a surprise visit.

Someone poked him in the back. _'Take me now, Lord.'_

"How's it going, Mattybear," said the voice that had poked him. Then he heard a giggle. _'Thank God!' _He breathed a sigh of relief, took his head out of his locker, and saw the smirking face of his best friend, Andy Shepard.

Even though Andy did a pretty good impersonation of Alisha, the girls looked nothing alike. Andy usually had a beanie on contrasting against her jet black hair; Alisha wore no hats at all. Andy wouldn't be caught dead in a dress; Alisha wore one every day. Jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie usually did the trick for Andy. She wore a different color of Converse every day; Alisha said they were the most ridiculous shoes ever invented. Andy's hazel eyes were nice and bright, because she wore contacts. Alisha's green ones were constantly clouded by her huge magenta glasses. Andy went with the flow; Alisha fought against the current.

"You seriously scared the crap out of me! I thought you were Alisha," Matt said, recovering from his panic attack.

"Oh wow," Andy said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Shepard," he said, laughing.

"F.U, Fuley," she said, grinning at their inside joke. "We should walk home today. Our dads said it was going to rain tomorrow. Enjoy the K.A weather while it lasts." Andy's dad was a meteorologist. No, not a weatherman. He just figured out the forecast, and handed what to say to the weatherman, who was Matt's dad, I might add.

"You really should start using better language," Matt said.

"I am! I only use abbreviations now," Andy said, laughing.

"Whatever Shepard. Let's get to the parking lot, before we get yelled at for your potty mouth."

"ABBRIEVEATIONS!"

"Bye Jade! Bye Max! Bye Emma! Bye Nick! Bye Jacob! Bye Andy! Bye Matt," Adrianna Mayerson said enthusiastically at the people that passed her in the hallway. She gently shut her locker, ran a hand through her curly black hair and adjusted the shoulder strap on her green messenger bag and walked quickly down the hallway. As Adrianna walked down the hall, she was given high fives and hellos. You could say she was the friendliest and most accomplished person at Filmore Dale. Student body president, captain of the girls' basketball team, straight As, published writer, editor of the school newspaper and winner of the school talent show after a moving performance of "If I Was a Boy". And she still had time for her classmates. She was also loathed by Kara for being this kind of person. She annoyed some people because she was happy all the time. Some people mocked her as she walked down the hallway, and Adrianna laughed along with them. She didn't really care what people thought of her, and the ones who mocked her were pretty funny. As she approached the school parking lot, she put her ear buds in and tuned everything out.

It was hard to exactly comprehend what happened next, mainly because everything you read happened simultaneously, in a matter of minutes. And now, as all six teens got to the school parking lot, preparing to walk home, something happened. It was magical, it was scary, but it all made perfect sense.

**What happened? Hmm….Well, thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Review! Who's your fave character? Couple ideas? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of S.S.E.O.L! Thanks for reading, and a review would make my day! :D Love you all! Happy New Year!

Jake, being lanky and full of purpose, got out to the school parking lot first and had started on the sidewalk home. He still had no idea on what to do about his relationship problems, and Jake had no idea on how to ask for help. He wasn't even sure he wanted help. After all, who was there to help him? Mom? Heck no. Kevin was useless, because Jake knew in his heart of hearts that his best friend really didn't read women's magazines_. 'I guess I'm on my own for this one,'_ Jake thought. He'd broken up with lots of girlfriends in the past, and he had no trouble doing that, uplifting his image as a player. But as for breaking up with Kara, the words just wouldn't come to him.

"I'm breaking up with you, Kara," Jake said, practicing. He didn't notice that his girlfriend had caught up with him, and had been standing at his side. Kara's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" she croaked.

'_Crap. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Heck, she's not even supposed to be here. I'm not even sure if I want to break up with her.'_ Jake felt like kicking himself_. 'Well, fix it,"_ a voice inside his head told him.

'_With what?'_

'_I don't know! Your charm, personality and good looks.'_ Jake could imagine the voice rolling its eyes.

"Kara-" he began.

But it was too late, the blonde had already turned and had run away towards the school, and Jake could see her retreating figure as she re-entered the school parking lot, angrily opening the school's back door, and furiously slammed it behind her.

'_Go after her,_' the voice commanded. Jake thought it over, and knew he would completely regret it if he didn't, but he just stood there on the sidewalk, dazed. He did want to chase after his now ex-girlfriend, but he had no idea how to do it. So he just sat in the middle of the sidewalk, with his head in his hands. Jake Balmer, for the first time in his life, had rejected a girl and wanted her back.

Kay Lysamen was cruising around the school parking lot on her baby blue roller skates, not at all anxious to start the four mile glide to her house. As she got on the sidewalk, and out of the parking lot, she saw something sitting in the middle of it. It was a boy. He looked fairly similar, so she figured he went to Filmore Dale. Kay had too big of a heart to skate around him, so she stopped and gently said, "Are you alright?"

"What does it look like, Lysamen?"

Jake. _'This should go well,' _Kay thought. _'I have to try and comfort someone that hates me.'_ She glanced at Jake, who was staring at her and was rather surprised at the amount of concern on her face.

"What happened?" Kay asked tentatively, unsure of what answer he would get. How often did she see Jake Balmer, captain of the football team, world-acclaimed pretty boy, the very king of the populars sitting on the sidewalk having an emotional break down?

He glanced at her, and his piercing blue eyes told her everything. Kara. There had been a break-up of some sort.

"Did she dump you?" she asked cautiously, sitting down on the sidewalk next to him.

"Actually, it was vice versa," he found himself replying_. 'What am I doing?'_ Jake thought. '_Telling Lysamen my feelings, this is ridiculous; I never thought I'd stoop that low.'_ "Why do you care?" Jake asked harshly.

"I don't know," Kay replied, staring at the ground. "I just believe that it's everyone's duty to comfort someone in need. My business is your business. Help to the people. You know?" She looked up at him, sincerity hanging on every word she said.

Jake was uncertain of what to do now. He never expected that answer. _I guess when people say Kay's a strange one, they weren't kidding_. She was perhaps the weirdest person Jake had ever met, and he could already tell by that one sentence. But he was Jake Balmer, for Pete's sake! He couldn't be getting sympathy from freaks, like Kay. He got off the ground, and said to Kay, "No, I don't know. Just leave me alone, you freak. My business _isn't_ your business." Jake got up and walked towards Filmore Dale, opened the back door, just as his ex-girlfriend had done, and stormed into the school.

How'd you like it? Please review with your thoughts, because I would love to hear them! Hope everyone has an epic 2011! Happy New Year! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wassup people? XD Well, here's the new chapter of S.S.E.O.L! Hope you enjoy! Reviewing makes me happy! ;) So do it! Thanks, I love you all! **

Kara was angry. She really couldn't think of any other word to describe herself at the moment._ 'How could Jake break up with me? I'm pretty and….well, we're the perfect couple!' _ Kara walked heatedly down the hallway, grumbling about the breakup to herself, not even sure where she was going, and then stopped suddenly. She had remembered something. _'I didn't ask Jake why he broke up with me, I have to know._' The thought to do this totally consumed her, and she turned to go the opposite direction in search of her ex-boyfriend.

As she took a sharp turn in a corridor, Kara ran into a wall. A wall of people. A wall of two people to be exact. _'Oh great.' _She narrowed her eyes, but the two people did not budge.

"What's with the long face, Sanders? Finally realized you aren't all that?" Andy Shepard said jokingly.

Kara rolled her eyes, ignoring Andy's harsh comment. "Move."

"No can do, Kara-o! Not until you give us the magic word," Matt Fuley sang.

"I don't have _time_ for your magic word crap, move! I'm looking for someone," Kara shouted.

Andy's eyes softened. "Is something wrong?" She turned to Matt. "I think something's wrong."

Matt nodded. "Definitely."

Andy rummaged through her backpack, found a bag of chocolate chip cookies and threw them at Kara. "These always cheer me up when I'm…depressed. So what's up?"

Kara was not in the mood for small talk. She had to find Jake and talk to him. She didn't have time to waste with these losers. "Do I even know you?" she said harshly.

"Yeah, we're in your Algebra class. And weren't you and Andy best friends in, like, kindergarten?" Jake replied.

This had struck a nerve. The two girls' long-forgotten friendship had been a thing of the past. More like a dream even. Kara was boiling with rage and Andy looked uncomfortable.

The dark-haired girl stared down at her purple high-tops. "It was kinda rude to pry like that. It really isn't our business, but I guess that's what you get after you drink like nine Cokes," she chuckled nervously.

Kara, not really caring for or about Andy's makeshift apology shoved her and Jake out of her way and resumed her quest to find Jake. '_Idiots,_' she thought to herself.

The two friends stood in the corridor a while longer; Andy, still staring at her shoes thinking about something and Matt, eating the cookies meant for Kara.

He looked over at Andy for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then how come-"

"It's nothing, I'm telling you. Let's go home."

"Can I finish my cookies first?"

Andy rolled her eyes and grinned, but she was still meditating heavily on something, her best friend seemingly unaware of this.

Jake was mad about something. But he wasn't sure exactly what he was mad about. His mind was thinking a million different thoughts. He sat down near the edge of a hallway, trying to sort out his problems.

"OWWW!"

Jake looked down the hallway and saw a tall girl searching for something in her locker.

"Crappit, crappit, crappit!" The girl cried in frustration. Jake couldn't help laughing. What was this girl doing in this school, after hours, shouting at her locker? She must have heard his chuckles, because she took her head out of her locker.

"Oh hey, Jake," Adrianna Mayerson shouted down the hallway.

Jake raised his hand in a half-hearted wave. Adrianna closed her locker, probably finding what she was looking for, walked down the hallway, and sat down next to him. He smiled at her, considering her a good friend because he had half his classes with her, and they had to talk often because they were both captains of school sports' teams.

"So what's wrong?" She asked him, her eyes ablaze with concern.

"Am I THAT easy to read?" Jake shouted, throwing his arms up in disgust.

"Kinda. Your eyes tell stories, and your facial expressions give practically everything away."

"I was being sarcastic, and you sound like my mom."

Adrianna pretended to look angry. "Well, you asked."

"And I asked what you were looking for in your locker."

"No you didn't."

"Now I have."

"No fair! You didn't answer my question."

"What, my annoying Adrianna, was your question?" Jake said, jokingly.

"What's wrong?" She repeated her question.

Jake sighed. "I broke up with Kara."

Adrianna looked surprised. "But you guys were so cute together! And…well…why?" She looked flustered, for once not knowing the answer to her question.

"I don't know." Jake replied gruffly.

"So who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with her."

"How'd she take it?"

"She kinda of…well…ran off." Jake's eyes felt weird. _'Wait, what is that? Please Lord, no. Not tears.'_

Adrianna looked sympathetic. "Well, by the looks of it, you aren't coming along that great either. How-"

Jake decided to change the subject. "What were you getting from your locker?"

Adrianna's brown eyes looked away from his blue ones. "Uh, nothing." She tilted her head so her face was looking straight ahead, at the grey lockers.

He lightly moved her chin, gently turning her to face his eyes. "Tell me."

"Why are you even here? Kevin told me you decided to skip football practice." She said matter-of-factly, standing up.

"I was planning to walk home, what about you? " He said, rising as well.

"Same here, but I forgot something …had to go get it."

Jake decided to stop pestering Adrianna about what she had forgotten and started walking towards the school's front doors. Adrianna followed him, and caught up quickly. "Want me to walk you home?" Jake offered.

"Um, no thanks. I have something I still need to do here," Adrianna replied mysteriously.

Jake shook his head, growing tired of Adrianna's sudden secretiveness. "And I thought we were tight like that. You can't tell me anything." He said good-naturedly.

Adrianna looked alarmed. "Oh my Gosh, I'm sorry. It's just this project I'm working on, sorry. See you tomorrow." She turned left when they reached the school's front doors, towards the cafeteria.

"Bye." He called after her. Jake checked his watch. 4:00. Football practice ends at 5. Guessing he could still make the last hour, her raced to the locker room to suit up.

Meanwhile, an even more-angered Kara watched intently, waiting for her chance.

**Ooooh! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just felt that no one was reading this, and was busy with school. So let me know that you are by reviewing. Peace and Love! :D**

Kara was furious, and confused. She really couldn't describe how she felt. She supposed disoriented would work, but that wasn't the point. The point WAS that Jake had gone ahead and dumped her and then started flirting with that Adrianna girl. She would get them back. Both of them back. All in good time.

Kay Lysander was still skating around in the school's parking lot, still puzzled about what had just happened. Jake being emotional and everything. She didn't really know how to deal with it because she was a bit afraid of love. Well, falling in love mostly. Kay was afraid that she'd fall, but wouldn't be caught. And that would be painful. And she bruised easily, so she decided to love people, but not in the romantic fashion. So now that Jake was having all his problems, she couldn't really do much. Kay shrugged and thought, "Well, that's what his friends are for," glanced at her plastic purple glitter watch, and continued skating around.

"There's something wrong! Something's bothering you," Matt announced to his best friend, Andy.

"Um, no there's not. You're just being overly protective," Andy said.

"Fine." If she wasn't going to let him in on what was bothering her, then he'd just wait it out.

"Thank you. Can we just walk home now?"

"Lets," he said," so I heard there was something bothering you…." He added cheekily.

Andy groaned. "Matt, I'm going to kill you." Andy wasn't sure what was bothering her, and she didn't feel like explaining her feelings to Matt. Even though he understood her better than anyone else, Andy had a feeling that Matt wouldn't understand this one. She didn't even understand it herself. All she could manage was that something wasn't right. Like a rift in the space time continuum. Or something.

Adrianna scampered down the hall, trying not to be seen by anyone. She was on the way to the cafeteria, where she had to cool down. After being interrogated by Jake, she felt giddy but also nervous, having a crush but trying to snap your way out of it was pretty hard. She definitely knew it wasn't safe. After taking a couple or deep breaths while mentally smacking herself, she said hello to a teacher on their way to the copy room.

"Okay. Football practice," he said to himself, but he wasn't feeling up to it. Talking to Adrianna made him want to sit and think for a while, reflect on what he had done. Talking to Kara never made him feel like that, but then again, Kara really didn't care that much about what he was feeling. She was more of an appearance based person. But he still loved her. Did he really? Confused by his own thoughts, he started down the hall to the cafeteria, to seek further advice from Adrianna.

Adrianna didn't really have any project to work on; she just knew she needed to get away from Jake. She liked him a lot, but he liked Kara. And she didn't want anyone to get hurt. So she kept her crush to herself. As she was taking her breather, she heard a familiar voice. "Adrianna! It called, "you in there! I gotta ask you something…" _No way. I don't know if I can handle this. I have a bad case of the butterflies, _she thought.She took a deep breath and went for it.

Jake saw Adrianna emerge from behind some lunch tables.

"Did you need something?" she asked. She looked a bit nervous. Jake decided to ask her anyways. After all, she was his friend.

"I…uh…wanted to know what you think I should do. With Kara and all..." The tension in her eyes quickly dissolved.

"Are you sure you want my opinion on that? Well, you should probably go tell her you're sorry. Which is easier said than done. I guess that's all I can think of. Wait no. You could sing her a romantic love song and-"

Jake laughed. "Thanks for the creativity, Dri. But no."

"Oh come on. Everyone has a voice."

"Says the singing champion."

"Shut up. Okay try this." She sang a simple melody. 'Some things we don't about…'"Uh Jake, you're supposed to be repeating."

"I told you, I don't sing."

"Just try it once, for me."

Jake sighed deeply. 'Some things we don't talk about...' he sang back, the best he could.

"That was wonderful!"

"No, it wasn't."

"I think it was."

"Says the best actress in the school."

She laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jake smirked. "I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out."

Adrianna snorted, but then became serious. "I wasn't kidding about your singing. Yes, it needs a sprinkle of work, but it'd be really nice. Kara would take you back for sure!" She grinned.

"Dri, this isn't going to work. Jake Balmer does not sing."

"You sound like Troy form High School Musical! Trust me, it'll work out! Do you want Kara back or not?"

He opened his mouth again to say no, but then thought about it. "Are you sure that it'll work?"

"Absolutely."

He sighed reluctantly. "So how do I do this thing?"

Adrianna beamed.

**Oooh! Musical! :D rEvIew! :D  
**


End file.
